


"Teach me how to make love"

by QueenOfDruids



Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [5]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDruids/pseuds/QueenOfDruids
Summary: After rescuing Concorde, Evergray starts to think again on asking his lover if she wants to make love with him, but he is insecure about if he's going to be able to do it right.
Relationships: Evergray (Star Stable)/Original Character(s)
Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590745
Kudos: 1





	"Teach me how to make love"

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: My SSO character's name is different, but since I don't like it cause when I joined the selectable names were less than now, I decided that my character will have another name although ingame she has another one. (you know, when your name is the same as your character and your surname is Crazywater because you have to choose it randomly...Well, I think a change was needed there xD)
> 
> Note 2: The other two characters that I put here as a pairing are from my original novel that doesn't have anything related to SSO, but I wanted to put them since I love to do little crossovers, so at first they will be called as the birds they are represented by.
> 
> Note 3: My character is 27 years old, so she's older than the Sould Riders
> 
> Note 4: In my original novel, Siobhan and Maverick mount two big stags, not horses
> 
> Note 5: Winterwhisper is my starter horse, but due the knowledge that we have about our character's skill to create a bond with any horse I will be naming more of the horses that I have on the game

Days passed away since Kelly was rescued for the Ydris’s circus after being turned into a horse, forced to run for her life, broken her leg and then, returning to her form with a terrible shock experience. And after recovering and ignoring Evergray’s begins in order to make her stay more time recovering, Kelly had made her way with the two druids and the Soul Riders, together with Justin in their mission to rescue little Concorde. And they did. They were success, but not without danger. After defeating Ydris using that Cosmic Clock, Garnok had tried to enter in the real world, but with the help of the ringmaster, he had been defeated and things had turned to normal.

With those thoughts, Evergray woke up with a groan as he turned his head to see his lover sleeping pacefully. One or two months had passed since Concorde was rescued-he wasn’t sure-but one thing was sure for him; his lover, his joy of light, returned safe with few brushes but safe. He remembered how tight he hug her when they arrived with Concorde and her laughter in that moment filled him with more joy. Evergray couldn’t help but blushed when he saw that Kelly wasn’t wearing her pajama-just only her panties. In which moment did she take her pajama out? He couldn’t remember cause he was sure she was wearing it when she crawled to the bed and fall asleep on his arms. Maybe she was feeling too much warm and decided to remove the pajamas in order to sleep better. The former druid swallowed as his cheeks got brighter and red as he blushed, specially when she moved and was with her back against the soft bed, leaving her naked chest without anything covering it. Evergray blushed even more as the bulge between his legs became harder. He shook his head, trying not to think that way. He recognized that Kelly made him fell a lot of things, but he has hopeless about being intimate with her. How in the whole world he could make love with her in his state? She saw his scarring markings, how they decorate his body reminding him of the illness he got. She told him that she still loved him with or without the scars and the illness. Evergray was very happy of being accepted with his issues, being loved no matter the problems his illness could bring to him and to his lover, but there was something that made him think that he would never intimate with her: being around twenty years alone in Pandoria, exiled from his home and without more human contact made him not having the enough courage to confront this kind of situations. When someone tried to approach him, he always found a way to run away, but now he couldn’t run.

Despite all the bad thoughts he was having of himself, something was on his mind, becoming stronger: in the deepest of him he really wanted to make love with Kelly, but those years alone made him have lack of some things. What if he tried and he made a mistake? What if she felt uncomfortable? What if all the bad things happened and the love of her life decided to turn on him scared? He shivered at the idea of being alone again, not being able to hug her, to kiss her…Why he had to be a coward sometimes? That was he was feeling in that moment. Like a coward. He sat down, legs crossed and he looked to his hands before turning them into fists. He was angry at himself, but also he was frustrated and sad. Evergray tighten his jaws, trying to make the bulge between his legs soft, but he couldn’t do that.

“Evergray? What’s wrong? Why’re you crying?” Kelly asked with a little yawn as she sat up

When did he started to cry? He didn’t care, he only cared for the person that was now hugging him, her head leaned on his shoulder “Sorry. I didn’t want to wake up you” he apologized when he controlled his sobs

“Tell me what’s bothering you” she said wiping his tears away with her fingers before kissing his cheek

“I…” Evergray started, blinking a lot and making his left eye look like a lanter that was running out of battery “I don’t know how to start or where to start…”

“We have all the day, my love” Kelly said

Evergray took a deep breath and exhaled before looking to his lover as he put his thoughts in order. He let her lean her head on his hand as he stroked it. Kelly smiled and hugged him again, stroking his scarred arm softly with her fingers.

“We have been dating near a year and a half, more or less” he said “And in that time, our bond grow and grow stronger with each day”

“Yeah…”

“And…And some months ago I started to think in something that I put away from my mind, until…Well, until I saw you when I woke up and...” he continued, cursing himself for not being able to find the proper way to say what he wanted, but when he was starting to feel like a coward again, a kiss from his lover in his lips gave him the courage to continue “I…I want to make love with you, Kelly”

Kelly blinked twice as she looked at him. Evergray felt like an idiot and buried his face on his hands, cursing himself and cursing his poor skills to explain himself when he really needed it and when he was going to give up, she said four words that would made him rise his head in surprise.

“I want that too…”

“Wait, what?” Evergray blinked a bit confused “Are…Are you sure?”

"C’mon, Evergray. We’ve passed through a lot of things and this thing of keeping our love in secret, not being able to show affection between us when we want is killing me…Many times I dreamed about you and me, enjoying our love, being one…” she said and then, she looked at him “Tell me, what’s scaring you?”

“I have passed a lot of time alone, between my years in Pandoria and my exile. I always tried to avoid contact with other people and now…” Evergray said with a sigh “What if I do it wrong and I hurt you? Making love with you is very important and I don’t want to ruin it due my lack of…Well, experience and soft touch and those things…”

Kelly’s smile turned into a soft and tender grin “Perhaps I could teach you some things, my dear”

Those words made him know that there was at least another one before him, but he really didn’t care cause their bond was stronger. “Perhaps I shouldn’t ask where you get that experience, my love” he said, teasing her as his lips became closer to hers “Or should I?”

“You know how to tease me, that’s a good starting” she purred as she kissed him “Let’s leave the topic in the point that I learned from my previous partner, ‘kay?”

“I’m good at teasing you since we met, my love” Evergray said smiling at her lips and nodding at her question before losing his smile

“Darling?”

“Sorry, it just I need to concentrate”

Kelly smiled and kissed him again. First, her kisses were soft and tender, but as their bodies got more heated, the kisses turned to passionate ones, tongues dancing first on his mouth, then on the air, then on her mouth. Evergray groaned as he felt his bulge to tight against the fabric of his underwear and pants, and his urge of removing them started to grow as his hands stroked his lover’s back once she was on his lap, legs crossed around his waist, making his bulge being pressed against her folds.

“Kelly…” he said after breaking a kiss to breath

“Yes, my dear?”

“Please…” the former druid sounded like if he was begging as he leaned his forehead on her shoulder “Teach me how to do it…”

She kissed him again when he rose his head, one hand entangled on his messy hair and the other on his chest. Then, her lips left his lips and went down to his neck, kissing and biting softly. She wanted to pleasure him, not to hurt him, and judging by the moans that escaped from Evergray’s lips, she was being success at making him having pleasure. After few more kisses on his neck, she turned back to his lips. During the kisses, she noticed how hard he was and his urge that he had to get ride of his clothes. As she continued kissing him, her hands went down, unbuttoning his pants. Evergray moaned between kisses when he felt the freedom down there, but his underwear was still there. Kelly sat at his side, making him pout a little bit cause she wasn’t on his lap, but his pout was gone when she kissed him again as she pulled a bit down his underwear and let his cock be free at least. Then, she curled her hand around it and started to give few strokes at the tip first, making him moan more.

“K-Kelly…” Evergray moaned at her lips

“Before teaching you I want you to be comfortable, my dear” she said kissing him again “This was hurting you too much, right? Let me help you”

The former druid didn’t complain about having his lessons a bit late; the soft strokes his lover was giving to him were making him enjoying the moment a lot. After some strokes on the tip, Kelly started to move her hand up and down, stroking the trunk of his cock slowly and with a pace that was going to get him mad. She noticed the first hints of precum dripping from the tip, so she continued to stroke his cock as she kissed his lips and his neck. Evergray was clenching on the bed sheets too strong that his knuckles turned white before getting relaxed and tense again.

“My dear, if you continue like this, I think I’m going mad” he moaned

“You’re enjoying it, aren’t you?”

Evergray nodded and she smiled. Then, she told him to lay down as she continued to stroke his pulsing member. At first he wanted to complain, but when he saw her intentions, he discarded that and blushed madly as she saw his lover living kisses on his skin as she went down to his tights, his member still on her hand.

“Kelly, I…”

But before he could said anything more, a moan interrupted him when he felt her tongue licking the tip of his cock, savoring the precum that kept dripping and then, she introduced his member on her mouth. With a moan, Evergray leaned on his elbow and with his free hand, he pulled away gently her hair as she continued sucking his length. He couldn’t believe that they were actually intimating. That was something that only happened on his dreams, but it was real. That wasn’t a dream, that was very real, and with every move she made, the more pleasure he had. He was really enjoying that and then, his cock pulsed when he reached his orgasm that came with a soft cry from his lips.

“S-Sorry…” he said when he saw Kelly’s face and mouth with some cum on them “I should have warn you, but I couldn’t…I…”

“Hey, don’t worry” she said taking the tissue he gave her to clean her face and mouth “In fact, I was quick enough to retire it of my mouth when I felt your body tensing a lot” Kelly smiled and kissed him “How do you feel now?”

“Better, I guess…”

“Then, you’re ready for your lessons, aren’t you?”

Evergray nodded and put her again on his lap; he wanted to kiss those lips again, like if he was starving of her kisses. As their lips melted, she took his hands and guided them to her breasts. The former druid gasped a bit, feeling his cock getting harder again, but he had his moment and now it was the moment to give her pleasure. He looked at her, the light of his left eye didn’t getting her blind. Kelly noticed that his left eye was the same color than the normal one, but it was replaced with pink most of the time. Then she felt that Evergray looked frozen, like he if he didn’t know what to do next.

“Don’t think too much, my dear” she whispered to his ear “Move your hands, use your fingers, your tongue…”

“I don’t want you to…”

“Don’t continue that sentence, my love” Kelly said “I trust you and you trust me, right?” she smiled when he nodded “Then, don’t think too much…”

The former druid nodded and started to move his hands, massaging her breast and making her moan. The sound of that soft moan gave him more courage to continue. His fingers played with her hard nipples as he left kisses on her skin. Then, he made her stand on her knees to have her breast just in the perfect height. Evergray started to lick and suck her right nipple as his free hand was busy with the other breast. Kelly moaned even more, putting her head back as she let more moans to be release from her lips.

“Looks like I’m doing well, right?” he asked with a teasing tone before licking her nipples again

“Fuck it, Evergray, of course you’re doing well” she said with another moan, her words made him chuckle as he looked at her beautiful hazel eyes with a teasing smile, his hands still busy with her breasts

“Then let me try something”

“Uh? What’s in your mind?”

“You gave me a lot of pleasure, and I want to do the same…If you allow me, of course”

“You don’t have to ask, my dear…”

With a smile, she leaned on the bed and Evergray got on top of her, kissing her sweet lips as his trembling hands stroked her sides. Kelly stroked his face, encouraging him not to be afraid. She understood that it was being a bit difficult for him, but he was doing well and she wanted him to keep getting better. Another kiss more and then, he started to leave kisses on her neck, her chest, and then, his lips returned to hers as his right hand went down to her folds. She allowed him to go down, letting him know how wet she was down there. Kelly felt his fingers so near of her clit that she couldn’t help but rocked her hips a bit against his hand.

The shine on her eyes was enough to answer the question that he had in mind and slowly, he started to rub gently her clit, making her back arched as she moaned his name. That encouraged him a bit more to keep rubbing it, sometimes slowly, sometimes a bit fast. Kelly rocked again his hips against his hand and between moans, she begged him not to stop. In that moment, a thought crossed his mind. Evergray looked at her again, asking for permission with his eyes and when she nodded, he kissed her before going down, leaving kisses on her skin until he reached her wet entrance. He kept rubbing her clit before using his tongue against it. The moans that escaped from her were like a beautiful song to his ears. He rubbed her entrance with his fingers as he kept licking and sucking her clit, noticing that this wasn’t her first time, but he didn’t care. With very gently moves, he slowly introduced a finger on her, making Kelly to arch her back again as waves of pleasure ran through her body.

“Fuck, Evergray, you’re so dammit good” she sweared between moans

The formed druid smiled and kept licking her clit as he introduced a second finger, noticing how tight she was around his fingers. Since he didn’t wanted her to feel uncomfortable, he kept fingering her with two fingers as his tongue was busy with her clit. And then, with a loud moan, she reached her orgasm, panting as she tried to control her breath. Evergray smiled and pulled his fingers out before leaning his forehead on hers.

“Did I do it well?” he asked

“Of course…But the lesson hasn’t ended” she said after recovering her normal breath and putting him with his back on the bed as she got on top of him “Here comes the last part of the lesson”

Evergray blushed madly when he found out why she was talking about. It was a great achievement for him the fact of finally intimate with the person he loved the most but those words she said caught him with his guard down.

“Are you ok?” she asked worried as she returned to the bed with a small package

“Yes, I think…I had my guard down…Kelly?”

“Mmh?”

“I want to know if you are really sure of this” he said

“Of course I am. And you?”

“Me too but…What if I hurt you?”

She avoided him of keeping asking with a kiss as she felt his cock pulsing and getting harder again. “You’re not going to hurt me, Evergray. You really care about me, as well I do the same for you. We trust and love each other, and that is the only thing that matters” she smiled when she saw him nodding and then she took the condom out of its package and cover his hard cock careful with it. Then, she lined her entrance with the tip of his length and slowly, she went down, moaning as she felt his cock getting inside of her. Evergray moaned as well, feeling how tight she was around him. Kelly leaned down and press a kiss on his lips, smiling when he put his hands on her hips without being told.

“Can I move?” he asked gently

“Yeah…Don’t be afraid, my dear…”

Her words made him to start moving, rocking against her slowly, his hands still on her hips. Kelly moaned as she moved, following his moves and enjoying the moment with her lover. Evergray moaned as well as he saw her riding him. Then, the slow moves turned to faster and deeper moves as he felt more accommodate to the situation. Kelly moaned his name, and he did the same with hers. In that moment, the only noises were their moans and their pants. For the first time since they started dating, that moment was truly one to remember, one to enjoy a lot.

As Evergrat started to feel that she was getting tighter around her, he made his moves being faster, making Kelly to moan more and more.

“Evergray, don’t stop, please” she begged “Fuck it, I’m so close”

Those words made him smile with tease. Instead of going faster, he reduced the speed, moving slowly and pushing deeper inside her. She groaned and moaned as she looked at him and at his teasing smile.

“Dammit, Evergray, I was so close” she said with a groan before moaning again “You really like to tease me, right?”

“Maybe” he chuckled and then, he kissed her as he returned to the speed that he had before, making her breaking the kiss to release a long moan. He felt that he was also close to hit his orgasm and one tease at that moment was enough. He wanted to try teasing her in a moment like that and he enjoyed her reaction, but he wasn’t going to be so cruel and neglected her to hit her orgasm, so he kept rocking his hips against her faster than before. And then, she cried loud when she reached her orgasm. Exhausted, she leaned on Evergray’s chest as he continued to rock his hips until he reached his own too, moaning her name before start panting. Both lovers were exhausted, but happy, specially the former druid, who saw his biggest fears disappearing from his mind.

“So…Did I pass the lesson?” he asked, still panting

“With a high mark” she chuckled as she let him pushing himself out of her and throwing the condom to the paper bin; then, he returned to the bed, letting her to lean on his chest as his hand was on her back, his fingers drawing circles on her skin “I understand your fears and why you didn’t want to ask this to me before…But now, you don’t have to worry anymore”

“I think you’re right” Evergray said, lacing his fingers with hers “Maybe I still need to learn more things, but I’m glad you didn’t run away from me”

“Why I would run away from you? Because you asked me to make love with you?”

“Exactly. I was really scared, thinking things like “what if she laughs at me?” and this like that…”

“But I didn’t. And I wouldn’t have done something like that because I love you too much” Kelly said and kissed him. Evergray smile at her lips as he kissed her back before letting her leaned on his chest again “I’m glad I was there to help you, Evergray”

“Me too…” the former druid said playing with her hair “Another fear was being rejected cause, well, I’m older than you and…”

“And what? You look sexy to me”

“Really?” he asked blinking a bit in confusion

“Of course” she chukled “You see, most of the boys that I met are younger than me. And too immature for me”

“But according to my brother I’m the incarnation of immaturity and irresponsibility”

Kelly chuckled as she tangled her legs with his. She didn’t care what the others thought about Evergray. She felt safe with him, specially when being near him made her to get free from the small crush she had on Ydris. The thought of the ringmaster made her tense, and Evergray noticed it.

“Something’s wrong, right?”

“Not really”

“You’re such a very bad liar” he chuckled before turning serious “You can tell me”

“Alright…You know, before meeting you, I used to have a crush on Ydris. I wasn’t the only one, you know, but…It’s difficult to explain”

“You don’t have to tell me all the details if you don’t want”

“I felt like in a weird cloud when I went to his circus. I thought it was safe…Until…” the memory of her as a horse and the ones related to Ydris saying he wanting to destroy the world made her stop talking. Evergray knew that and held her closer to him

“Hush, my love, you don’t have to keep talking about it if you don’t want”

“Yeah, but I feel like I need to do something if I want to get ride of those memories”

“Then let’s leave that to another moment or I will have to get our new druid friends to prepare you a tea to calm you down”

“And you were thinking on going to them naked, weren’t you?”

“Jealous of seeing a lot of eyes on my body?”

“Maybe”

Evergray couldn’t help but laughed at that before kissing his lover. When they felt a bit of cold due their bodies were covered with sweat pearls, he took a soft blanket and covered them with it.

“Thanks, Kelly”

“Uh? Why?”

“For everything…And for teaching me how to do things right in those special moments…” he said as his voice turned into a whisper while their lips got more closer

“You don’t have to thank me anything, my love”

They sealed their lips with a soft and tender kiss as Evergray held her closer to him, enjoying that pillowtalk moment. Then, Kelly broke the kiss and yawned, making her lover to chuckled.

“Tired?”

“Yeah…”

“Then rest, my dear. I can grab you more pillows”

“Why? You’re the only pillow I need right now” she said, hugging him as she leaned again her head on his chest, closing her eyes while her fingers played with the soft hair of his chest before falling asleep

Evergray smiled and stroked her hair and her back, enjoying that moment. Maybe his brother had a lot of things to say against his relationship with Kelly, but he had more reasons to defend the love they shared. With a yawn, the former druid joined his lover on her sleep.


End file.
